Yuriko Omega
Recent reports reveal that the Empire's Psionic commando unit is a psionic warrior by the name of Yuriko Omega (an assumed codename; no records of her real name or origin are known - nicknamed "Yuriko-chan". Full name claimed to be Yuriko Matsui, Omega a military codename after the Greek letter, according to some sources.). The first contact that the Western powers had with this psychic was when a pod of dolphins was virtually wiped out at Kyushu; the surviving animal bringing the Allies disturbing video footage of this unique young woman. Intel suggests that Yuriko was the sole survivor of a brutal program - the Omega Program, to be precise - held in the Shiro Sanitarium, a private military firm that seeks to decrease the Empire's reliance on high technology with a literally living weapon. It is unknown what effect the Sanitarium's program had on Yuriko's mental state, though she appears dehumanized. Whatever occurred, Yuriko possesses immense power; not fully understood by science. Her powers are monstrous, and one recently dismissed Allied commander lost an entire army and a naval detachment while engaging her. More disconcertingly, it appears she did this with no assistance at all from other Imperial units. Rumors suggest that even the Empire is afraid of her ability. Yuriko Omega's abilities seem to effect all units at the same rate; an Apocalypse tank would be destroyed as fast as a Conscript. Therefore, strategists suggests the best way to neutralize Yuriko is with masses of expendable units. Be aware, however, that she allegedly can send out a Psychokinetic Burst similar to Yuri, sending any enemy infantry flying. Additionally, she is always levitating, allowing her to rapidly traverse any terrain. Biography ]] According to recovered intel concerning her perspective, she used to be called Yuriko Matsui, was born in the coastal town of Tanabe, Wakayama, and exhibited psionic potential when in her younger times (such as psychokinetically lifting a cat at home this one time) - something that her fellow schoolmates scold her because of it and made her the ideal PSI-Commando for the Empire - hence the military codename "Omega", as she and her "sister" Izumi were taken away to the Shiro Sanitarium by Dr. Shinji Shimada as an end to exploit her psionic talent in the Omega Program, dehumanizing her in the process - to quote Brenda Snow, News3 Anchorwoman, "she was never the same again". Yuriko did not, however, know Izumi yet, but she would be her psionic guide during her so-called insurrection, along with her game-changing Psionic Talents. Before the 3rd World War began, Yuriko is shown barefoot in the Shiro Sanitarium, with a straightjacket and without her levitating power. She is awakened in her cell by her sister, Izumi. Yuriko thus accesses computer terminals and assimilates information about her psionic powers, giving her the means to defend herself and plot her escape. Unfortunately, Yuriko's jailbreak attempt from the Sanitarium is short-lived, as she is eventually caught by Rocket Angels with their Paralysis whips and returned to her cell - years later, however, Yuriko was called into active duty by the beginning of WWIII. History deployment She was seen only once, when the Allies make their final siege on Tokyo, codename Forever Sets the Sun - and thanks to the Allied Commander, her clones' final battle. It has been revealed that Yuriko did survive the events of Operation "To Tame a Living God"/"Forever Sets the Sun" in the twilight of the War, as a joint Allied-Soviet invasion force struck Tokyo, Japan, albeit knocked unconscious in the charred remains of the Emperor's Imperial Palace, and was imprisoned by her Allied captors into complete isolation in a maximum security detention facility somewhere in the jungles of Guam, along with Soviet and fellow Imperial detainees. In the Soviet perspective she was seen twice - in Operation "Circus of Treachery", being killed by the Sickles and the Orbital Drop ability, and the Battle of Mt. Fuji, codename To Tame a Living God, destroying the Soviets strongest tank, the Apocalypse Tank, but none of her clones survived - all thanks to the Soviet Commander. In the Imperial perspective of World War III, apparently two Yurikos - one real and one (presumably) a genetic clone of her - and several King Onis, along with a host of the Imperial Army, were seen holding off the joint Allied-Soviet assault at Tokyo, capital city of Japan and the Empire of the Rising Sun. Both Yurikos proven themselves efficient and deadly with their Psionics. Just how the Empire got their hands on genetic and, therefore, cloning technology and apply it to Yuriko, resulting in what most call the "Yuriko Sisters", is a rumor yet to be confirmed. It is likely that the "clone" is Izumi. In Operation "The Last Red Blossom Trembled", she was last seen in action destroying the Allied Outpost. Although it is likely she was killed in the blast caused by Zelinsky's superweapon, the Imperials are yet to confirm or deny her status, meaning she is MIA. The Uprising Awakening to find herself in the time after the fall of the Empire of the Rising Sun, apprehended and sentenced to cryo-containment in an Allied detention facility, Camp Dakota, in Guam to show everyone on Earth her psionic reign of terror is at an end, Yuriko wipes the entire facility off the face of the map in a well-planned jailbreak by her will alone, releasing all prisoners from both Soviet and Imperial forces in the process, and makes her way out to the sea in order to lay waste to an Allied Fleet. Afterward, Yuriko returns to the re-constructed Shiro Sanitarium, the very Sanitarium she was raised in and where the Omega Program took place, to find and kill the one scientist directly responsible for processing her psionic powers all these years, and free her "sister" Izumi, who has been telepathically guiding her every action ever since all this started... All was not as it seems, though, as Izumi, thinking that she is more powerful than her sister and therefore the superior of the Matsui sisters, made an attempt on Yuriko's life, resulting in an all-out psionic battle between the two sisters, Yuriko terminating Izumi and her Shinobi "psi-goons". Aftermath After her trials and tribulations were over, according to recently revealed and declassified security footage outside the Sanitarium at the end of the Uprising, Yuriko has mastered how to conceal her psionic powers and stares at a nighttime cityscape of Tokyo, Japan, outside Shiro Sanitarium, intent to fade into obscurity and, should chances prove correct, history, with only one question left unanswered in her sharpened mind: During her escape from the Allied Detention Center, Yuriko was disgusted from Allied-American propagandists for discrediting Crown Prince Tatsu. Yuriko expressed her gratitude towards the son of Yoshiro who made her a fine psionic combative person - the finest who ever lives to this day. Yuriko may attempt to release Tatsu (assuming he is captured and not at large) from the Allied prison in occupied Japan. Notes from the Field Evidence is mounting that the Empire of the Rising Sun had deployed the nigh-unstoppable commando who resembles nothing more than a sullen young woman returning home from school with a disappointing report-card. She was first discovered by the Allies by an elite school of Allied dolphins patrolling off the coast of Kyushu. Only one returned, visibly shaken, with a smattering of reportedly "unwatchable" recorded evidence of this woman's destructive power. This woman has the estimated combat potential of an entire military company, using no obvious means or weapons. As absurd as this may seem, it is believed that this woman favors psionic powers over the conventional weapons that all other soldiers use. The number of military tacticians laughing away such an outlandish theory is rapidly decreasing as news of the Empire of the Rising Sun's newfangled army continues to spread. Records of the exact origins of this Yuriko Omega are either highly classified or may not even exist. What is known, however, is that she must be the rumored survivor of an intensive program conducted by the Shiro Sanitarium, a private paramilitary R&D firm seeking alternatives to Japan's increasing dependence on high technology in its military affairs. That program must have been dehumanizing to the say the least, yet the results seem self-evident: Yuriko appears to have powers that can best be described as monstrous. Her mind has been "sharpened" to such an edge that it can cut through entire squads seemingly at her whim. How exactly this power is manifest, or what effect such powers must have on this woman's psyche, is also unknown. After an initial encounter with Yuriko Omega, an Allied commander who has since been discharged sought to probe her combat abilities using the majority of an entire military company including, but not limited, to: 10 Peacekeepers, six Javelin Soldiers, four Guardian Tanks, three Cryocopters, two Assault Destroyers, and an . Amazingly, not one of these forces returned from the encounter, even though Yuriko Omega was said to be alone, out of range of other Imperial forces. Most of Allied high command deemed this to be some sort of perfectly-orchestrated trap. A small few insist that Yuriko Omega alone was responsible. Extreme caution is advised when engaging Yuriko Omega, or anyone resembling her. Look for evidence of psychic ability such as levitation, telekinesis, mind-reading, ESP, psychokinetic burst, etc. Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about Yuriko Omega: • The power of the mind -- Yuriko needs no conventional weapons, for her mind is more than enough. She may levitate and crush the largest tank; topple the most firmly-rooted structure; cast aside entire infantry platoons; and drag the most stubborn aircraft down into the ground. • Levitation -- As if to flaunt her psychic ability, Yuriko appears never to resort to normal-human means of locomotion. Instead, she hovers aloft roughly a meter off the ground. Apart from being impressive, this means she can traverse land and sea with equal disregard and speed. • Psychokinetic burst -- In theory, a platoon of trained soldiers should be capable of overwhelming Yuriko Omega. In practice, Yuriko Omega seems able to occasionally channel massive amounts of psionic energy into some sort of attack that sends men flying as if from an incredible explosion, sparing friendly infantry in the process. Powers and Abilities/Weakness Strengths Being the end result of the program held at the Shiro Sanitarium, Yuriko is an exceptionally powerful psychic, and has a great many powers to prove it during the Real WWIII. For example, in seconds, she can psychokinetically lift her designated target and rip it to shreds. If the target is an Aircraft, she psychokinetically brings it down. If outnumbered, her Psychokinetic Burst ability can send enemy troopers in the blast area flying, sparing friendly infantry in the process. Uprising In the Uprising, during her three-part journey, from Shiro Sanitarium to Camp Dakota and back, Yuriko has been witnessed to utilize and improve her Psionic Talents as her journey progresses, with every psionic skill further honed bringing her otherworldly powers one step more powerful. Psychokinetic Burst '- Unleashes a torrent of psychic energy that turns all infantry units into a gory mess in a large radius and damages mechanical targets. Similar to her early Psychokinetic Blast during WWIII. The appearance of her special ability varied from both the Red Alert 3 and the Uprising Expansion, in the Original Game a wave of red lines with a circle at the center that symbolizes the Empire of the Rising Sun's flag appears; while in the Uprising this was replaced with a large translucent red Sphere with accompanying new sound. Note, the Uprising version of this ability is extremely lethal- any infantry near to her will be decimated in an instant; as if she "nuked" her victims. '''Psychic Domination '- Seen from her mini-campaign in the Uprising- it takes over the minds of Infantry, including Rocket Angels, forcing them to do their psionic mistress' whims, effectively turning them into Yuriko's fanatic minions. However, in Yuriko's return visit to the Sanitarium, the Psychic Inhibitors will cause these infantry to turn against you (only if you enter the radius of the Inhibitor's effect). This ability is also known as "Dominatrix" on her mini-campaign when she first discovered it on a computer terminal. 'Psionic Shield '- Deflects all attacks on Yuriko back at the offending unit(s). However, it can only maintain itself for a short time, and will disappear eventually. This is particular effective against Shinobi, because the shuriken that are deflected back will kill them instantly. it also deflects the barrage of Arrows of the Archer Maiden and the Rockets of the Rocket Angels as well as the barrage of the Allied Pacifier FAV and Harbinger Gunships's Collider Cannons and Machine Guns. 'Psionic Slam '- Picks up objects like tables, boxes, or your enemies, and throw them around (which usually results in death). You can make vehicles smash into each other and destroy them. You can also throw infantry at opposing forces, even ones under your control. Experiment with all the possibilities. Note: Steel Ronins, Wave Force Artilleries and King Onis are far too heavy to lift with this Talent. However, you can still use other enemies/objects present to throw at them. Notes that in normal game, both in Red Alert III and the Uprising, these "addition " to Yuriko's arsenal is somehow unavailable to be used by the controlling commander. Yuriko is only able to exibit three traits of psychics/psionics: levitation, psychic attack (i.e. levitating her enemy/ies to death), and psychic blast. This may be related to Dr.Shiro's effort to brainwash Yuriko after the failed break from Shiro Sanitarium. Allied cyrobeam cannons employed in camp Dakota seems have a side effect of restoring her memory. Weaknesses Her '''Psychokinetic Burst ability; while powerful, takes a very long time to recharge. More detrimental to its ability, however, is the burst's short range: the blast has a maximum effective radius shorter than a Conscript's range. This factor render continuous attack with massive infantry killer/s like Terror Drone or Shinobi quite effective. Powerful base defenses, such as the Tesla Coil, the Spectrum Towers and Wave Force Towers are highly effective against Yuriko. Yuriko can target only a single foe at once, and requires a certain period of time to destroy the enemy (unlike Tanya, both of which destroy infantry almost instantly). This time does not vary with the strength of the unit, meaning that a Mirage Tank will take as long to destroy as a Peacekeeper. For this reason Yuriko is relatively ineffective at destroying large number of small, inexpensive targets such as infantry or terror drones. Unlike the Allies' Tanya and the Soviets' Natasha, the Suki AI will not say "We've lost Yuriko" when Yuriko falls in battle, unlike with Tanya or Natasha, the Empire sees her loss as nothing more than a necessary sacrifice for the fulfilment of the Destiny. This is another reason why she is filled with hatred for everyone. Another reason might be that they consider her as expendable as an ordinary Infantry unit, possibly because of the rumoured hidden Yuriko clones. However, by the time of the Uprising, the AI can - and will - recognize Yuriko's bio-signature termination, and should that ever happen. The Yuriko clones is confirmed in a certain Commander's Challenge mission only. Trivia *It is of note that the suffix "-ko" (子) in the name Yuriko denotes "child" in Japanese, referencing a possible connection to fellow psychic commando Yuri. (Yuri-ko, 百合子, "daughter of Yuri") However, this is an as-of-yet unsubstantiated claim, which has been denied by EALA during production of Uprising. That aside, Yuriko is a relatively common name in Japan (translating, roughly, to "Daughter of the Lillies"), and its use may be purely symbolic, or in fact, coincidental. and Yuri is a Russian character although his name is also common in Japan as well. Still, the thought of Yuri and Yuriko working in unison is, at best, unthinkable. *Although said to be the only one of her kind, if one looks closely at the Psionic Decimator superweapon, it has chambers with what appears to be Yuriko Clones inside. It is possible that they give the Psionic Decimator it's power. *Yuriko is portrayed by Lisa Tamashiro. Selected Quotes Category:Red Alert 3 Infantry Category:Red Alert 3 Empire of the Rising Sun Category:Red Alert 3 Characters Category:Empire of the Rising Sun Category:Elite Units